The Summer of Harmony
by Kisendi
Summary: The Dursleys died in a car accident on their way home from King’s cross after they dropped of Harry. The story is after Year 7 and like in my other story there is no Voldie and such. This story is ALL about Harry and Hermione after they finished Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

The Summer of Harmony 

**AN: So I got this idea while I was on the bus on my way home. I'm not really sure that is it gonna be a one-shot or not. Depends on your reviews, so please write something after you read it. Thanks, Kisendi**

Summary: Well in short, the Dursleys died in a car accident on their way home from King's cross after they dropped of Harry. ( How bad :D:P ) The story itself is after Year 7 and like in my other story there is no Voldie and such. This story is ALL about Harry and Hermione's summer after they finished Hogwarts. Lets begin.

It was a nice warm and sunny day. Every 7th year was happy because it was their last day at Hogwarts. Though they were also sad because of the same reason. After seven long and adventurous year in Hogwarts it was time to start their life. Go out there and be what they wanted to be. Most of them wanted to be an Auror, a Healer or a Quidditch player. Even though it was the last day, they didn't really thought about going home tomorrow. They were enjoying the day. But of course there is always some who had some problem. Either big or small. A problem is a problem that needs to solved. One who had some problems was Harry Potter. The problem was that he didn't know where to go. He wasn't sure what to do with his life yet. Last year he was sure he was going to be an Auror. Now he was far from that. He knew what problems it make. He didn't want to keep himself ready all the time when there was a baddie to catch and such. He wanted a nice life where he can relax. He still remembered those years with the Dursleys. He wanted a life in a nice house and there was one thing that he wanted more than anything. A family. He wanted to share a lifetime with a wife and kids. He wanted to show his love to the woman he loves most. But this just pointed out the starting point for him. He needed a place to start with. And that is a problem. The Dursleys died and the house is now his Aunt Marge's. Not that he wanted to go there anyway. So whats left is Grimmauld place. ( actually there was a couple more possibilities but the owl that provided that info for him has not yet arrived. ) Harry told this to his best friend Hermione who was more than happy to provide help with this matter.

" _Harry, why don't you come to my house for the summer and then we can work something out for you? "-_ asked Hermione with smile in her eyes. Hermione see this, as an opportunity to get Harry to her house and spend as much time with him as possible. She loved Harry for years now. She cared for him dearly. And actually she wanted some time with him when there was no Ron or homework or Hogwarts and so on. Hermione wanted Harry for herself alone for the summer and this is the best opportunity she could ever get.

" _Hermione I know you want to help me but I'm not sure that's a good idea. For one, I never met your parents before. Two, why would you want me to be there and ruin your summer when you could spend the whole summer with your parents and go travel the world or do things like that? I know they miss you very much. Now if I come with you they will think that I'm more important than they are for you. "_ – answered Harry. But in fact he wanted to go. He thought that the idea is good and he really wanted to spend time with Hermione. He loved her since Ron got together with Luna Lovegood. ( which was 2 years ago )

" _Harry, I've already talked about this with my parents. Well kind of. I wanted you to meet them so I asked them if you could come to my house this summer? And they said that you can come. Actually they wanted to meet you as well. " _- told Hermione to Harry who at this moment was a bit confused. 'Why did Hemione's parents wanted to see me?' thought Harry in himself.

" _Look Harry, it will be a good time. We will have some fun, you get to know my parents and we can decide what to do. "_ – and with an encouraging smile Hermione hoped that he will say 'yes'. Harry started to think about this seriously. He wanted to be with Hermione and he wanted to see her house and mostly her room. He can only image the room full of books and stuff like that. Harry was really happy that Hermione wanted him at her house. She was always there for him whatever happened. This is one of the reasons why did he loved her so much. She always cared about him. Maybe its time for Harry to let his brain make a decision with his heart in consideration. He decided to go with her and make this summer the best one he ever had!

" _Alright Hermione, I'll go with you but only if your parents really let me and only for as long as I'm not in their way. I really don't want to bother them or ruin any plans they made for you three for this summer. And 'Mione, thank you! This means more than you think. "_ answered Harry to Hermione who just jumped into Harry's arms.

Hermione was so happy that she will spend the summer with Harry. She started planning what will they do, and all sorts of things. Though Harry didn't show it that much he was also over the moon and just like Hermione he also started to plan what they can do over the summer.

So after the ride to King's cross station Hermione and Harry said their farewells to their friends and promised them that they will write soon. And also they demanded the same. After which a huge laughter came. Ron and Luna hand-in-hand apparated away, probably to the Burrow. Ginny and a couple of other girls were still talking when Harry and Hermione left Platform 9 ¾. The pair was soon met up with Hermione's parents. Hermione jumped into her father's arms and gave him a big hug. And then the same with her mother. Harry can easily see that Hermione was loved by her parents as he never been. The Dursleys never said anything nice to him. He was something that not worth loved or even mentioned. But he learned something from this. No matter how hard is your life, there is always something that worth living for and keep fighting for. Harry was fighting for being loved, having a family. He saw how a family keep together at the Weasley's but looking at Hermione when she's with her parents. This is just a completely different thing. Harry could almost feel the love Hermione's parents radiated. It was like an aura. After Hermione finished with the hugs, she introduced Harry to her parents.

" _Mom, dad, he is Harry. " –_ said a very happy Hermione who couldn't stop smiling.

" _Hi, its a pleasure to meet you at last. My name is Dan. We already heard about you a lot. Hermione wrote a perfect description about you. But I think she wasn't right about your height. You're taller than she said by a half inch or so. "_ – laughed Dan and Emma, Hermione's mother.

" _Dad! "_ – scowled Hermione. And she started to blush which made Harry's heart start to melt. She was so beautiful when she blushed. Though it was a bit rare. Harry made a mental note to work on that.

" _So, Harry I'm Emma, Hermione's mother. I'm happy to see you in life at last. We read a lot about you. Hermione's every letter from first year had mentioned you. You are quite a troublemaker don't you?"_ – asked Emma with a nice smile on her face. She looked like Hermione with her chocolate brown eyes and brown hair which was in a nice and simple ponytail. Harry started to feel warm and his face started to go red when Emma and started to laugh.

" _Alright mom, dad that's enough. Leave poor Harry be. For Merlin's sake you just met him and you want him to run for his life? Anyway I have something to talk to with you. Well WE have something to talk with both of you. "_ –said Hermione with a hint of her "bossy" voice.

" _What is it, Pumpkin? " –_ asked Dan with a bit of worry in his voice in answer to Hermione's "bossy" one.

" _Do you remember me asking you that was it possible for Harry to come to our house for the summer? "_ – asked Hermione.

" _You mean the night when you told us that you wanted Harry over for the summer for several reasons I'm not going mention right now? "_ – answered a grinning Emma Granger who was enjoying the moment but knew very well that she is in trouble now, because Hermione will not let this go "un-answered". Emma knew that Hermione was in love with Harry but this was a way too big ball miss. She had to say what she did. Anyways she really said those words.

"_Mom, you and me are going to talk when we are at home! But yes, that's the one. " – _said a very red and embarrassed Hermione.

"_Yes darling what is it that you want to say? You would like Harry to come with us home? Because my answer is simple! " –_ said Dan with a straight face but he was really struggling. He didn't wanted to start laughing because the face on Hermione's face was just unbelievable.

" _Dad? "_ – was all that Hermione could say.

" _Of course he can come with us, Pumpkin! Your mother and I was actually wanted to ask if he wanted to come and be with us for a time. We don't know what are your plans but we are gladly see you at our home anytime Harry. "_ – told Dan to Harry this last sentence. And with that cleared Harry, Hermione and her parents made their way to the car park.

Harry was sure that this summer is not going to be boring or anything like the ones at the Dursleys. He was looking forward to it. He was planning to tell Hermione his feeling. He was not sure when but he was sure that its going to be before the end of the summer. Hermione on the other hand was not only happy or excited but she felt that she could go and fly on a broom she was so happy.

**A/N:**__**Well that is it. I think that if there is a couple of nice and encouraging reviews then I will continue this story. Now the reason that I did this and not another chapter for my other story is simple. I'm just lost. I think I made a way too big idea and started to play with it and now cant really go on. But I'm not out yet. So until I come up with something here is this. I really do hope you like it. And please forgive me for the mistakes. Please review it, thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I get some nice reviews and mails. Some was encouraging some weren't. But Because of those not so happy mails I will continue. **

Chapter 2: The way home

The way to the Granger's wasn't long and Harry talked and laughed a lot Hermione. Hermione's parents asked them about their last year at Hogwarts even though Hermione sent a letter almost every week to them. They wanted to know Harry better and this was a way to do it. Harry was a bit nervous but he tried not to show to them. Hermione was over the moon and that was easily recognizable by looking into her eyes and face. She couldn't stop smiling and giggling on silly things. Harry loved this Hermione. At Hogwarts she was always a bit bossy, a bit of a know-it-all and she was very serious about learning. Of course she had her moments when she dropped her bossiness and had fun with her classmates and friends. Like when Luna told that Ron fell of his broom while he was out flying with his brothers and sister and he saw her in her "I love Ron" t-shirt. The small detail which made this even funnier was that only Ron could see the words on Luna's t-shirt because Luna charmed it. So when it happened no one understood why did Ron fell off of his broom. After Luna told everyone the details the whole Weasley family was on the floor laughing. Luna made Ron happy even if there were times when it was a bit "dangerous" for Ron's health. Harry was happy for them. He really thought that Luna is the perfect girl for Ron. But Harry was happier when he saw Hermione's smile. But even that couldn't match the times when Hermione giggled. At Hogwarts she rarely did that which made it so special. Now in the car she couldn't stop it so Harry was in heaven. Well basically he was happy to be near Hermione. This was only a huge plus that came with being near her.  
When they arrived Dan parked the car and told his wife and Hermione to get inside and he and Harry will get the trunks in. Hermione grabbed Crookshanks and Hedwig and went in.

" _MOM! What was that all about? You knew damn well what was I asking! You know that I love Harry! Why did you had to this to me? "_ – asked Hermione who was now back to her know-it-all, bossy "version".

" _First of all: language young lady! And secondly: well I just couldn't pass this huge opportunity. I'm sorry sweetheart. You two just look so good together even though I only saw Harry for the first time about 2 hours ago. I'm really sorry I swear it wont happen again. Well, not on purpose "_ – answered a smiling, puppy eyed Emma Granger.

" _Alright I'm sorry. It's just I love Harry so much and I don't want to lose him. I want to tell him that I love him but I fear what if he doesn't feel the same way? "_ – said Hermione with a soft voice that told that she wasn't angry at all.

Harry and Dan went to the back of the car to get the trunks. Harry tried to stay calm. He thought that Dan will him the " if you hurt my daughter you are as good as dead " talk. He was surprised when it didn't came. Dan only said:

" _If you don't mind me asking Harry how are you? I mean your remaining family members died last year. Hermione told us that they treated you very very badly but they were still family. "_ – asked Dan with a bit of hope that he didn't say the wrong things just after Harry has arrived.

" _Well, thank you for asking . I don't mind. I was treated poorly and as you said they were family but 11 years of hate and ignoring me will not fly away just like it never happened. I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't shocked because I was. But I won't forget what they did to me. But Hermione helped a lot to get over this hatred. But I didn't go to their funeral. I decided that maybe later in my life I will go and see them but not now. I want to live a happy life with a family where you can feel love and being loved. "_ –answered Harry with a serious expression on his face. He was calm now. No nerves, no fears of what will happen. He felt like Dan cared about him even without knowing him fully. This meant a lot to him. He already knew that Hermione loved her parents and they loved her back. Now he saw what loving someone in a family really meant. Harry almost felt like he was part of this family.

" _Harry Potter. You really are what my little pumpkin told us. Extremely mature to your age but a real troublemaker. And don't get me wrong. Being a troublemaker doesn't make you a bad person or anything like that. It means that you live your life with full of adventures. We can talk more later but we should get these trunk inside. I think I gave my Hermione enough time to "talk" with her mother. "_ – Dan said with a small chuckle at the end of his sentence.

After their little talk, Harry and Dan went inside with the trunks. Harry didn't really understand what Dan meant by his last sentence but he thought that he will find out later.

After getting the trunks inside Harry's next couple of minute was a bit of a blur. He just put down his trunk in the living room when Hermione grabbed his hand and ran upstairs to show him his room. ( which was for reasons "unknown" was next to Hermione's ) When Hermione opened the she was surprised. Of course Harry was surprised as well but that was a different kind of surprise. For Hermione, she didn't know that her parents changed and prepared the room for Harry. For Harry though. He felt home immediately. The fact that Dan and Emma changed this redecorated this room just for Harry was unknown to him but Hermione saw it immediately. Hermione made a note to herself to thank for this to her parents. The room was repainted recently and now it was a pale blue which made it look brighter and bigger than it is. There was a double bed on the far side of the room. Also there was a wardrobe and a drawer. If Harry wanted to study there was a desk he could use. The other 3 items in the room were 2 comfy armchair and a coffee-table. After Harry and Hermione finished admiring the room, Dan came up with Hedwig and Harry trunk. Dan left the room and Harry started to pack his things out while talking to Hermione.

" _So do you have any plans? Oh, wait that was probably a stupid question. You ALWAYS have at least one plan. No matter what's the situation you have a plan. So let me refrain the question. What is your plan for this week? " _ - asked Harry while putting his socks into the top drawer.

" _Really funny Mr. Potter! Really funny indeed. But yes I have a couple of plans for this week and well for the whole summer but those plans are likely to change. "_ – answered a smiling Hermione. He liked Harry's sense of humour even if it was sometimes a bit childish.

" _Well then. What's the agenda for today? I have a few things I would like to do as well so let's see where can we start. By the way, Tomorrow we start the day at 7am so don't read too much this evening! "_ -said Harry who now was smiling. Hermione's face was a picture Harry will never forget.

" _7am? But Harry we don't have anything to do. We can sleep till 9 if we want. Or maybe even more. What are you planning to do? "-_ asked a now very curious Hermione.

" _You will see tomorrow. But for now, how about you go and show me around? "_ –answered Harry now grinning.

Harry and Hermione both wanted to spend the most time together so after a quick dinner and some more talk with Hermione's parents everyone went to bed getting ready for tomorrow. Harry knew that the next day will be fun.

**A/N.: Chapter two done. It is a bit shorter than the first one but hopefully you like it like this. Please review, thanks. Until next time, Kisendi**


	3. Waking Up

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I'm really sorry the long wait. I got stuck and well it doesn't matter. Here's the new chapter.**

Chapter 3: Waking up

The next day Harry woke up early as usual. He got used to wake up in the early hours a very long time ago at the Dursleys'. Aunt Petunia never let him sleep much. Even though she hated him she always found something to do for him. It doesn't really matter what it was because she didn't have to do it and to be honest he always made a proper work. But this morning Harry was smiling because he knew that his life changed in ways he never thought possible. It was yesterday when he came to live with Hermione and her parents and while he thought that he will be a burden to them and also knew that since Hermione and he met, Hermione hardly spent time with her parents. He felt somewhat guilty about this. Harry was a bit relieved when he met Hermione's parents. They were so friendly towards him. He almost felt as he was a relative to them. Like he was a distant relative and hardly saw each other but still was a relative. They made him welcome and while they didn't know him that well they still trust him. Probably because of their daughter put her trust in him so much that she would put her life in his hands. Harry only hoped that he will not disappoint them in any way. He wanted to make a good impression because of his plans. He wanted Hermione to be his for life. The only problem was that, while he was afraid that Hermione does not feel the same way about him, after he tells her about his feeling she won't push him away. But this will not happen in the near future. It was still early to get up. It was only 6 in the morning and while he wanted to go out and run a mile or two, he decided against it. The reasons for this were simple. It was his first day here and he didn't want to start it where he left of at Hogwarts. He wanted to exercise and stay fit but he wanted to start a new life with different things in it. His "exercise program" can be changed. ' Maybe I can put Hermione in it as well. ' he thought while getting out of bed. Harry just couldn't stay any longer in the bed. It was still only 6.23 but he had to do something. And he also promised Hermione that they will start the day at 7am. Then he thought about how nice would it be to wake Hermione up. Not to prank her or something like that. Just nicely go to her bed and wake her with a tea or breakfast. Harry went to his wardrobe to get dressed. He packed out yesterday evening and now everything was in their place. After he was done with the dressing he went to tidy up his bed. While doing this he heard that someone was up as well. Harry was sure that it was Hermione since she was always on time. Harry looked at his watch and started wondering a bit. " Hmm. It's still only 6.37. Hermione up so early after her moaning yesterday? Interesting. " And with that he opened his door and went down to the kitchen. He was surprised when he saw that it wasn't Hermione but her mother Emma.

" Oh, good morning, Harry! What are doing up at this early hour? Would like a tea or coffee? " – asked Emma while getting a mug from one of the shelves. She was really surprised by Harry being up so early. She thought that her daughter and he won't be up till 9 at least.

" Good morning, Mrs. Granger. A tea would be lovely thanks. I'm always up in the early hours of the day. My Aunt never let me sleep too much and it just stayed with me in Hogwarts as well. And it is a good thing sometimes. On the other hand I have plans for the day. I hope Hermione's coming down soon as well. I told her yesterday that we are starting today at 7 so I hope she will be down soon. " – answered Harry while Emma made his tea and sat down in front of him at the table. At this Emma started to smile. Harry was a bit confused. Did he said something funny? Seeing the face Harry made Emma started speaking again.

" Well, first I would like to remind you what did we agreed on, yesterday before everyone went to bed? " – this time Emma was almost grinning. She was happy to see this fine young man. She respected him even without knowing about him much. Yes, Hermione did tell her about him in every letter she sent home but talking about someone and seeing the person in life is different. She was happy that her daughter found herself a proper gentleman.

" To call you Emma. I know. But it's just a reflex. " – Harry replied while taking a sip from his tea.

" Good. I see even in the morning your memory works perfectly. " –at that both of them started smiling. " So back to your plans. I'm not sure Hermione will be down anytime soon, without help of course. " – with that said she started giggling like a schoolgirl.

" But she said she'll be up in time. " – Harry looked at his watch while saying this and was surprised that it was already 11 minutes after 7. And at that instant he had a perfect idea but he needed a bit of help with it.

" Emma, can you help out a little? I just got an idea. " – a now very enthusiastic Harry asked the question with a smile.

" Yeah, sure Harry. What do you have in your mind? " – was the answer given back to Harry. Emma's curious look reminded Harry to Hermione. Now he knew she got this from her mother.

" I was thinking that I could bring breakfast to Hermione. If you don't mind of course. " – Harry just thought about what he said and was a bit worried that it might have been a bit too much. After all he was there for what, 2 days? But his worries were pointless.

" I will help you Harry but you have to answer my question first. And I want an honest and true answer. Do you love my daughter? " – asked Emma with a serious expression on her face. Also Harry saw something else in her eyes. ' Was that hope? Maybe happiness? ' Harry was wondering a second or two but then he answered the question.

" Y-yes. I'm in love with her for a very long time now. I just never had the opportunity to tell her. But now I have. And this whole thing that I could come here is just the perfect opportunity to do that. " – said Harry while thinking about what he just said. This summer is just the perfect opportunity for them to get together and even start to think about the future. Of course if Hermione loves him the way he loves her. But Harry didn't worry about that, because his plan was to make Hermione see that he loves her.

" Just as I thought. " – said Emma smiling at Harry and started to get some breakfast ready. " Also, I would like to say thank you for being honest. I read about you a lot in Hermione's letters and I want you to know that you mean a lot to her. " – and with that Emma put the food on a tray with some coffee and orange juice. " Thank you Emma. She means the life to me. I would do anything for her. I hope I can repay her the help she gave through the years. I wouldn't be here now without her. And thanks for your help. By the way do you have some milk? She likes to drink her coffee with a little milk in it. " – said Harry while picking up the tray. " Milk? Hmm... Since when does my Hermione drinks her coffee with milk? " – asked Emma. She tried to look hurt that she didn't know about it but she failed miserably, due to the fact the while Hermione's own parents didn't know this Harry did pick up this small detail. She started love Harry like the son she didn't have. But she was almost certain that she will have. Well as a son-in-law but a son nevertheless.

" About two maybe three month ago she started to drink it like this. She says that the milk is good for her, because of the vitamins, while the coffee help her wake up. I think she likes it this way because its not as strong as if there is no milk in it but she would never admit that I'm right. " - answered Harry smiling. Emma started to laugh. She knew Harry was right. She would never admit that someone was right without a logical reason. And for Hermione this reason was not logical.

After all this Harry went upstairs to Hermione's room. He silently door then tip-toed into the room. Hermione's room smelled like her shampoo. That strawberry smelling shampoo she always uses. He loved this smell. It was always made him think about her. The good times, when they laugh together. But Harry was on a mission now. He can't make detours in his on head now. He put the tray down on Hermione's nightstand and turned to her sleeping form. Crookshanks was sleeping at his owner's feet. Harry stepped over to the windows. The sun was already up and you could find a single cloud on the horizon. The day started good but now it seemed like it was going to be even better. After all a nice sunny day can lift anyone's spirit. Harry kept that thought in his mind at went back to Hermione's bed where Crookshanks seemed to be sleeping something interesting, due to the fact that he moved his paws like he wanted to catch something or someone. Harry could not stop the smile growing on his face.

So, after having a quick look around in Hermione's look he sat down on her bed and started to whisper her name. When nothing happened Harry called out her name a bit louder but still in a silent tone. At this moment she started to stir but as an answer she just turned on her other side. Now Harry started to understand why Emma said that Hermione won't wake up without help. So Harry made a last attempt to wake her up.

" Hermione, you have to wake up. You are going to be late from class. " – said Harry with a huge grin on his face. But the effect was priceless.

" Ugh, 5 more minutes please. WHAT? CLASS? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER? " – she screamed and got up so fast that poor Crookshanks fell to the floor. " Hey! Its my room. HARRY JAMES POTTER! " – said an angry Hermione who has woken up from a very nice dream with a certain black haired male in it.

" Good morning Sleeping Beauty! I told you too be up at 7am sharp. Since you didn't came down in time, I asked your mother if I can bring your breakfast to bed. This was the only way to get you up. And believe me I tried very hard! " – Harry tried to stay and serious as possible but he couldn't manage without a smirk on his face.

At this point Hermione started to think. You can easily see it because she was biting her lower lip. She always does that when she starts thinking. ' Ok, Hermione. Lets think this through: Harry is here waking me up and scaring the living hell out of me while doing it, he did brought up some breakfast and also he is right in the matter of waking me since it was 7:38. Now lets see what options do I have: screaming his head off? No, that doesn't sound good. Thank him for scaring me to death? Nope, still not good. So lets meet up at halfway. ' And with that done she spoke up.

" Good morning, Harry. You will be sorry for trying this type of waking on me but thank you for bringing me breakfast to bed. You're the first to do that for me. Excluding my parents of course. And that one time when Crookshanks brought a dead mice to me after I bought him." – and while she said that she started blushing. Harry's plan was in motion and a good progress was made. They started smiling on that last comment of Hermione's and then Harry brought the tray with food to Hermione. She started eating and they talked a bit. Then Hermione brought up the question about Harry's plan for today. For this Harry simply made a short comment: " You will see. " And with a cheeky smile he stood up and started to walk towards the door. At the door he turned back and said, " Hurry up and meet me downstairs. Oh yeah, almost forgot. Wear something light. The weather is gorgeous and it is going to be really hot and humid later on. "

**A/N: OK, as you can I changed a bit on the "style" of my writing. Also I'd like to say that my plan was to make this chapter to be the day that Harry planned but things just got into my mind and this way we can see more detail about them. I really-really hope that you like it. As a side note I hope you like the length of this chapter. I will try to make at least 2000 words from now on. Thanks for reading and Please R&R**


End file.
